Una noche de Halloween
by madisonlss1
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si, la que creían iba a ser la mejor noche de Halloween se convierte en una pesadilla? Helga estaba segura de que nada podía salir mal. Su sueño de rubios rizos estaba con ella ese día y, aunque también se encontraban su fiel amiga Phoebe y el cabeza de cepillo, alias Gerald, esa noche prometía ser una de las mejores. Claro que no siempre tenemos lo que queremos.
1. Otro anuncio, antes de empezar

-No te alejes, ok. Solo quédate aquí cerca y no tiembles mucho, se va a dar cuenta de que estamos en el armario de escobas.

-Helga... Yo no estoy junto a ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

 **Que manera de comenzar :P**

 **Y como lo prometí, ¡volví y vengo cargada de nuevas ideas! La verdad es que ya le tenía ganas a una historia con temática, y como Halloween llego me dije: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Así nació esta pequeña historia en donde podrán encontrar algunos sustos mezclados con situaciones de risa y uno que otro misterio.**

 **¿Qué ocurre en el gimnasio de la YMAA? ¿En dónde están todos? Esas son preguntas que seguro, más de uno se hará.**

Y antes de que se me olvide: Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Los personajes, ambientes y sitios representativos son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.


	2. Los problemas de los chicos

—Apresúrense, montón de holgazanes. Tengo que ganar un premió en dulces, y ustedes no me lo van a quitar, ¿entendido?... De todos modos, ¿por qué tuvo que tocarme con los lentos? Digo, Pheepz está bien, pero, ¿el cabeza de cepillo y su majestad, el rey de los atolondrados? Lo odio.

—Vamos, Helga. No es tan malo. Gerald y Arnold son muy buenos en eso de encontrar las casas que dan más dulces.

—Sí, claro. Como sea —, la rubia se acomodó el moño rosa con grecas negras que se había puesto para esa noche y gruñó —. Solo muevan esas piernas y estaremos bien, ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo que tú quieras, Helga —, dijo el rubio que caminaba por detrás de las dos chicas.

Aun no comprendía porque el señor Simmons los había unido en un equipo y los había enviado a pedir dulces en grupo, cruzando todo Hillwood para terminar en el gimnasio de la YMAA, en dónde el profesor y el director habían organizado un convivio. Él decía que lo había hecho con el propósito de fortalecer los lazos de sus alumnos y que aprendieran a convivir entre ellos, pero tanto para Arnold como para Gerald, era claro que el profesor nunca había tenido que pasar más de tres horas en compañía de la gruñona Helga G. Pataki. La niña más temida de todo el cuarto año.

¿Podía culpar a los demás de no quererla en su equipo? Helga nunca había sido particularmente amable con alguien, y si se consideraba el hecho de que varias de las chicas le tenían miedo por su actitud, era imposible que la eligieran. Por ese motivo, Arnold se había visto en la necesidad de aceptar a la rubia de una sola ceja y a su eterna acompañante, Phoebe, dentro de su grupo.

En sí, la convivencia con la pequeña niña asiática era bastante fácil. En comparación con su amiga mandona, ella tenía una maneras muy respetuosas de hablar con los demás, eso junto con su actitud calmada y sus disposición de hacer las cosas la convertían en una buena compañera de equipo.

Todo lo contrario a la otra.

Helga incluso había elegido ponerse el vestido blanco que había estado usando cuando asustó a Arnold y sus amigos hacía unos meses, en el "aniversario" de la novia fantasma. Eso ya era el colmo. Gerald y el rubio sabían que lo había hecho a propósito, y aunque al principio esta se presentó con una expresión inocente en su rostro, después sacó el tema de aquella experiencia y le contó todo a Phoebe, provocando el sonrojo de ambos chicos.

Por su parte, Phoebe solo se había limitado a reír un poco. No quería incomodar a sus acompañantes, y estos agradecieron aún más su presencia, comparándola sin cesar con el hosco comportamiento de la rubia de una sola ceja.

* * *

—Bien, llegamos. La casa de la señora Jenkins es una de las más visitadas por los niños, en Halloween. Ella da un montón de dulces a todos los que se le aparecen, tantos que hasta se dice que los aparece de la nada.

—¿Y luego? ¿De verdad crees que te voy a hacer caso, cabeza de cepillo? Todo lo que dices son puros cuentos —, con un empujón, Helga apartó a Gerald de la entrada que daba al jardín decorado y pasó, seguida por Phoebe, que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa al chico moreno de peinado alocado.

El gesto furibundo de Gerald cambio casi de inmediato.

—¿Y? ¿Van a venir o se piensan quedar hay parados?


	3. Los problemas de la chica

Mientras andaba por las casas de aquel barrio en Hillwood, una parte de Helga iba casi midiendo la distancia a la que se encontraba su querido cabeza de balo de ella. Una muy buen parte de ella.

 _"Helga, niña. No seas tan obvia o se van a dar cuenta de que los estás viendo, o peor, de que estas escuchando lo que se dicen… Conociendo al cabeza de cepillo, capaz que se pone a reclamarte en plena calle por eso, y si te enojas vas a hacer que Arnold y él se vayan por su cuenta, lo que en definitiva no te conviene, ¿Verdad?"_

—Helga —, la vocecita de su amiga y confidente, Phoebe, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Rayos, hermana. No te me cruces así o voy a pasarte por encima.

—Lo siento, Helga, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Habla rápido, Pheepz, mientras soy joven.

 _—_ Es que ya dejamos atrás a los chicos.

—¿Qué? —, la rubia volteó justo cuando Arnold y Gerald iban saliendo de los terrenos de una de las casas que ya habían pasado. La rubia estaba tan entretenida con sus cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando los dos rompieron el grupo.

Por supuesto, no podía pasar por alto ese comportamiento. Corrió hasta donde se encontraban platicando los dos amigos y se plantó frente a ellos, señalando sus dulces para después poner sus manos sobre la cintura.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —, Gerald, que tenía la boca ocupada con un chicloso de naranja, habló lo más claro que pudo.

—Coieno uses.

—Acaba de comer y luego hablas, ¿quieres, amigo?

—Helga, relájate. Solo fuimos a esa casa porque Gerald dijo que daban unos dulces rellenos de jalea —, dijo Arnold, tras un hondo suspiro.

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo. Lo que no comprendo es porque se fueron solos, y para colmo, sin decirnos nada… ¿Qué? ¿Querían quedarse con todas las golosinas para ustedes?

Viendo a donde quería llegar la chica, el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca y bajó la mirada en un gesto de vergüenza, demasiado honesto como para ser fingido.

—Perdón, Helga. Creímos que nos habían visto ir a la casa, por eso ya no les dijimos nada.

Por unos momentos, la mirada de la niña con una sola ceja se suavizó. Ya no se veía tan amenazadora como siempre, pero aquel gesto de debilidad solo duro unos pocos segundos. Tras un fuerte carraspeo, recobro el control y arrugó el ceño.

—Ahora por eso, cada uno nos va a dar un dulce.

—Oye, eso no es justo. Nosotros…

Antes de que Gerald pudiera decir algo más, su amigo apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y negó.

—Si quieres te doy los que me dieron, Helga. No hay problema.

La rubia lanzó un respingo y se cruzó de brazos. De reojo, vio como las cejas del chico moreno se juntaban hasta casi unirse, además de que hizo un par de gesticulaciones a su amigo que no tardó en descifrar.

Quería irse, y por supuesto que no solo. Si lograba convencer a su querido ángel de cabellos rubios, entonces terminaría pasando la noche de brujas solo con Phoebe.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

Helga lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se rascó la mejilla, diciendo con toda la naturalidad con la que fue capaz de hablar.

—Bah, olvídalo, camarón con pelos. No soy de las que les gusta robarse los dulces de los demás en Halloween. Prefiero recolectar los míos, así que, si me disculpan…

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la niña los imitó y fue a la casa que habían visitado los amigos con anterioridad, seguida de cerca por la pequeña brujita en la que se había disfrazado Phoebe.

—Vaya, Helga. Nunca te había visto tratarlos tan bien.

—Cierra la boca, Pheepz. Necesitamos que se queden con nosotras hasta que lleguemos al gimnasio. Lo que hagan después me viene sin cuidado, ¿Ok? Así que no vayas a hablar de esto a nadie… Es más, esta conversación nunca paso.

La pequeña niña asiática se permitió una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, al tiempo que contestaba con un:

—Claro. Olvidando.

Helga solo se limitó a torcer la boca.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora a donde se supone que vamos?

—Tú espera y no digas nada, Helga. Llegaremos en cualquier momento.

Aquel comportamiento misterioso por parte de Arnold, puso nerviosa a la muchacha. Aun y cuando una buena parte de ella confiaba en sus buenas decisiones, el asunto del flash en el día de los inocentes todavía la tenía un poco recelosa.

—Vamos, cabeza de balón. No me voy a hacer más joven aquí, rayos.

—No nos distraigas y quédate atrás, Helga querida. En estos momentos tenemos que conseguir un botín muy valioso, como para que nos distraigas.

—¿Botín? ¿Cuál? Ustedes son unos raros que…

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar. En ese momento, pasó junto a ella el fornido de Wolfgang, quitándola del camino al tiempo que decía.

—Quítate, niña, ¿Qué no vez que…?

Al ver de quien se trataba, el chico retrocedió un par de pasos y su amigo Edmund rio, con su ya típica mueca boba en todo el rostro.

—Mira, Wolfgang. Se parece mucho a la enana de quinto que…

—¿Sí? ¡Es porque lo soy, tonto!

El flacucho chico de quinto salió corriendo a todo motor, dejando a su amigo en plena calle. Este se limitó a estirar las manos y decir.

—Cálmate, niña, y puede que te moleste menos en esta semana.

—¿Qué crees? No me quiero calmar.

De inmediato, Helga sacó una pequeña bomba de humo de su vestido y, sin miramientos, se la arrojó a Wolfgang en los pies, liberando el gas y provocando que el sujeto se alejara del grupo, diciendo.

—Ya veras, mocosa. La pagaras.

—¡Superalo, Wolfgang! —, una feroz carcajada salió de labios de la rubia, haciendo que sus acompañantes retrocedieran un par de pasos. Eso hasta que comenzó a ahogarse.

Mientras Phoebe la auxiliaba, Arnold se acercó a la cascara ya vacía de la broma y dijo.

—¿Helga? ¿Por qué traes de esas cosas en tu disfraz?

—Nada más… —, la mirada de su rubia musa se hizo más seria, a lo que ella elevó las pupilas y suspiro —. De acuerdo, quería hacerles una broma a los demás, cuando llegáramos al gimnasio. No sé, se me hizo divertida la idea.

—Ah, Helga.

—Bien pensado, mi estimada —, dijo Gerald, sin prestar demasiada atención a la bomba y siguiendo con su camino.

Arnold parecía no querer pasar por alto el asunto, pero su amigo lo arrastró con él y, señalando algo en la parte de enfrente, habló en voz muy baja.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos, ¿Ven esos dulces? —, el moreno señaló un tazón junto a la entrada de una puerta.

Helga reconoció casi de inmediato a quien pertenecía aquella entrada de piedra.

—No inventes… ¿Me estas queriendo decir que vamos a…?

—Sí, Helga linda. Intentaremos robarle sus dulces al chico del pórtico.

—¿Tú estás loco, verdad? Ya nadie le roba nada al chico del pórtico. El sujeto es casi indestructible desde que comenzó a salir de ahí, vamos, nos hará puré en cuanto nos vea llegar.

—En eso, estas equivocada —, la rubia alzó una ceja y se detuvó, permitiendo que el chico con peinado alborotado terminara de hablar—. Arnie y yo hemos estado haciendo un plan, y ahora que somos cuatro podemos conseguirlo.

—¿Y que ganamos con esto? No pienso arriesgar mi vida por aire, amigo.

El chico apoyó su peso sobre el hombro de la niña más alta y susurro.

—¿Qué te parece un cuarto de ese enorme tazón?

Phoebe ya estaba negando, cuando su amiga extendió su mano hacía Gerald y dijo.

—Que sea el cuarto y dos , y es un trato.

—Hecho.

* * *

 **Holi a tod s.**

 **Ya sé. Todavía me faltan capítulos para poder atraerlos, pero no hay problema. Tenemos tiempo.**

 **Mientras tanto, creo que voy a darles un rápido anuncio sobre la segunda parte de mi historia "Cuando vuelvas a mí".**

 **Ya sé que quieren ver pronto la continuación, pero se me están juntando los últimos trabajos de la escuela y, francamente, no quiero acabar como loca. Por eso, he decidido que cuando acabe esta mini historia voy a dedicarme de lleno a la uni, por lo menos hasta que acaba la temporada de trabajos finales y examenes.**

 **Lo siento, pero si no lo hago así voy a quedar mal en alguna de las dos cosas (o en ambas), y no quiero traerles algo todo mal hecho.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el comentario.**

 **Disfruten de esta nueva historia con temática.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Llegada al gimnasio

—¡Corre, Phoebe! ¡Más rápido!

—Espera, Helga. Yo no… —, la niña asiática trastabillo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero antes de que tocara el piso, Gerald la tomó de la mano y tiro de ella para enderezarla.

Un par de manchas rojas nacieron sobre sus mejillas y el chico moreno, con una media sonrisa, habló.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—No.

—Qué bueno, ahora, si no les importa, ¡Apresúrense! El tipo seguro ya se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos, y si nos alcanza no pienso defender a nadie —, la rubia de una sola ceja señaló hacia atrás con un insistencia y siguió corriendo.

Arnold y Gerald la imitaron poco después, cuidando de que Phoebe no volviera a resbalarse con la grava.

Ya solo estaban a dos calles de llegar al gimnasio de la YMAA, y a la salvación y protección de sus cuatro paredes.

—Si lo logramos. Si.

—Helga… Espera —, el jadeó del cabeza de balón hizo que la mencionada redujera la velocidad de su andar casi de inmediato. Eran pocas y contadas las veces que él le pedía algo o se dirigía a ella directamente, así que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Tal vez estaba en problemas.

—¿Ahora qué pasa, Arnol…? —, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una figura disfrazada de Jasón Voorhees salió de una de las calles que habían dejado atrás antes. No sabían quién era, pero el tipo parecía conocerlos bien ya que, los señaló y acto seguido, inició una desquiciada carrera para poder alcanzarlos.

La figura no era muy alta, pero el brillo del cuchillo entre sus dedos erizo la piel de la rubia de una sola ceja.

—¡Rápido! ¡Corran!

A pesar de que los otros chicos estaban agotados, el solo contemplar la visión de aquel sujeto hizo que los cuatro duplicaran sus esfuerzos para poder huir de su perseguidor, cruzando calles y callejones sin darse cuenta a donde rayos se dirigían.

Hasta Phoebe evitaba quedarse atrás en esa corrediza, poniendo de su parte para no retrasar a los demás.

—¡Hay esta! ¡El gimnasio!

Gerald señaló la amplia estructura que habían decorado con motivos de Halloween, dejando ver una araña gigante sobre el edificio, así como varias telarañas.

La rubia fue recorrida por un escalofrió, pero ni con la visión de la descomunal araña frenó sus pasos.

En poco tiempo, tanto ella como el cabeza de cepillo llegaron a las puertas del gimnasio, y mientras animaban a Arnold y Phoebe para que llegaran, vieron que los pasos del loco ese se hacían más rápidos.

—Vamos, cabeza de balón. Apúrate.

—Ya voy —, dijo el niño, alzándose la capa de vampiro para que no se le enredara entre las piernas.

Por su parte, Phoebe se había quitado el sombrero de bruja y se encontraba teniendo problemas para poder seguir al chico.

Era claro que ya estaba cansada, así que Helga se mordió la mejilla por dentro y lanzó un hondo suspiro, corriendo de regreso para poder ayudar a su amiga a salir de esa.

Mientras la pequeña asiática hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alcanzar a todos, la rubia la pasó y, armada con el mazó que había usado para asustar a Arnold y compañía en el cementerio, se puso entre ella y el tipo ese, lista para atestarle un buen golpe si se acercaba otro poco más a las dos.

Gerald también volvió y, entre Arnold y él ayudaron a Phoebe a llegar al acceso de entrada del gimnasio, sudorosos y fatigados, pero bien.

—¡Vuelve, Helga! ¡Rápido!

Haciendo uso de sus largas piernas y su altura, la rubia no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces y se acercó a ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Mientras los dos niños abrían la puerta y pasaban a Phoebe al lugar, la niña de una sola ceja seguía midiendo sus pasos para no bajar en ritmo.

Ya con ellos, los otros tres entraron y cerraron con un buen azote de puerta. Antes de retroceder, Helga tomó su mazo y atranco la puerta con él, dejando a quien sea que fuera el tipo, lejos de ellos.

* * *

 **Tan tan, tan tan.**

 **Empieza lo bueno, y como siempre creo que los y las deje en la mejor parte. Lo siento, juro que no quería hacerlo, pero en esto si no pude hacer mucho. Era eso o alargar el capítulo con datos que no servía de nada que los pusiera.**

 **En fin, ¿Y ustedes quien creen que es el enmascarado que los perseguía?**

 **Ahora, a comentar sus reviews.**

 **luit2: ¡Hola! Que bueno que estas por aquí. Muchas gracias.**

 **jajaja, es que ya es clásico en él, y si, no puede negar que le gusta estar detrás de ella.**

 **Así es, todavía falta un poco para llegar a esa parte, pero claro que van a pasar un montón de cosas a partir de ahora.**

 **No te preocupes, no tendrán que esperar tanto.**

 **Nos vemos :)**

 **Y termina la sección de saludos.**

 **Si quieren saber que pasara con el grupo ahora que han llegado al gimnasio, entonces les recomiendo que no dejen de leer el capítulo del viernes. Va a venir lleno de sorpresas.**

 **Cuídense.**


	5. En la oscuridad

La respiración de Helga se trasformó en un jadeo apresurado. La chica y sus amigos se habían librado de aquel loco que los perseguía, solo para encontrarse con un lio mucho más grande que el que habían vivido afuera del edificio.

Les devolvió la mirada un peculiar laberinto en tonos rojos y negro, que nadie sabía de donde rayos había salido.

Por supuesto, aunque estaba asustada, la chica no pudo evitar soltar algún comentario sobre el tema.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Y esto de dónde salió?... ¡Hey! ¡Quien sea! ¡¿Qué estamos ahorrando luz o qué?! ¡Prendan aunque sea un foco!

—Helga, no hables —, el susurró de Arnold puso sobre aviso a la niña. Desde hacía un rato, el chico rubio con capa negra y colmillos de vampiro se encontraba viendo la entrada de aquella peculiar construcción. No sabía porque, pero se sentía observado.

Y lo peor, creía haber visto una sombra cuando entraron al gimnasio.

—No me calles, cabezón. Yo por lo menos estoy intentando hacer algo.

—No, Helga, es que…

—¿Qué? ¡Dilo! —, el casi grito de la rubia hizo que otros tres saltaran. Era claro que la niña ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, y lo peor de todo es que no era capaz de disimularlo bien.

Hasta Gerald se permitió alzar una ceja por el comentario de la chica.

Por supuesto, en el momento en que le iba a decir por qué su amigo, un ruido sacó de balance a todos. Algo se había caído muy cerca de donde estaban ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —, susurró Phoebe, retrocediendo un par de pasos a la par que les dedicaba a todos una mirada tensa.

Aun y con la poca luz que se filtraba de fuera, todos pudieron ver lo asustada que estaba. Lo peor es que todos se encontraban igual que ella, y no había forma de calmar sus nervios. No había adultos ahí que pudieran decirles que se clamaran, ni tampoco tenían cerca a sus demás compañeros de clases.

Eran ellos cuatro contra lo que sea que se escondía al otro lado de esas paredes falsas.

—¿Qué hacemos? No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada —, dijo el chico moreno, pasándose una mano por la nuca, evitando tocarse el maquillaje verde que le decoraba el rostro. Gerald había decidido aprovechar su peinado para disfrazarse del monstruo de Frankenstein, algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía porque no podía moverse con tanta libertad gracias a los tornillos falsos y las prótesis de papel mache que le había hecho su madre.

—Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es meternos al laberinto.

El comentario de Arnold para nada paso desapercibido por la rubia a su lado.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera tomar la palabra, esta lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió, a la par que decía.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Qué no has visto películas de miedo o qué? Lo primero que te sugieren en estos casos es que no te metas a ningún lugar desconocido, y por supuesto que no pienso ser la tonta que falta a la regla.

—Pero, Helga…

—Nada de "pero Helga". No lo hare, y es mi última palabra.

Por supuesto, la última palabra de la rubia no valió mucho cuando los primeros azotes en la puerta la hicieron saltar.

—¡Es el tipo ese! ¡Vino por nosotros!

—Tenemos que meternos a ese lugar, ¡Ya! —, la orden de Gerald hizo que los otros tres siguieran sus pasos a tropezones.

Ya estaban pasando la primera esquina de aquel oscuro y peculiar laberinto, cuando un chillido salió de lo profundo del gimnasio. Un alarido que heló la sangre de los cuatro amigos e hizo retroceder a Helga, al tiempo que sus manos temblaban sin control.

—No, ¡No podemos ir por ahí!

—Helga. Apúrate, no podemos…

El ruido que hizo la puerta de acceso al abrirse hizo que la chica tragara con fuerza. Ahora no tenían a donde ir.

Era meterse a ese lugar donde no sabían que les esperaba, o retroceder y encontrarse con el tipo ese de la máscara.

Ya no tenía su mazo con ella, así que Helga apretó los labios con fuerza y, resistiéndose a las ganas que tenía de gritar, tomó la mano de la persona más cercana a ella y dijo, en un susurró apresurado.

—Rápido. Corran.

* * *

 **Bueno, llegó el capítulo tres y como no hay mensajes que responder, hoy les hablaré un poco sobre la continuación de "Cuando vuelvas a mí".**

 **La verdad es que ya tengo una idea general de lo que quiero hacer con ella, pero antes de llevar esto a un nuevo nivel estoy pensando en los personajes que seguro, tendré que introducir. Ya saben, el primero en definitiva es el padrastro de Helga, y por ahí voy a ir metiendo a algunos más o les voy a dar más importancia a otros.**

 **En fin, este fic no va a ser muy largo. Yo le calculé otros dos o tres capítulos más y ya, así que no desesperen porque en cuanto termine mis trabajos me voy a poder con la continuación.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Cuídense.**


	6. La separación

Los pasos de los cuatro chicos resonaban sobre el piso de baldosas. No podían ver bien que había al lado de ellos o en el suelo, pero en un par de ocasiones Phoebe estuvo a punto de caerse porque algo resbaloso cubría ciertas partes del piso.

—Les juro que no sé qué es, pero no puedo andar muy rápido.

—¿Y si te quitas los zapatos? —, sugirió Helga, con un tono una octava más agudo. Por mucho que a la rubia no le daban mucho miedo las películas e historias de terror, una cosa era verlo y otra vivirlo, y en esos momentos se sentía atrapada dentro de un filme.

Y lo peor de todo es que por más que corrían, la niña de una sola ceja tenía la extraña sensación de que no se alejaban lo suficiente de su perseguidor.

Otro alarido resonó al fondo del pasillo, arrancándole un violento temblor a la chica con vestido de novia fantasma.

—Vamos, Pheepz, ¿Qué esperas?

—No puedo, Helga. Si me quitó los zapatos, mis calcetines van a terminar todos sucios con esa cosa —, la mencionada lanzó un resoplido y se cruzó de brazos. No podía creer que estuvieran perdiendo tiempo en eso.

 _"Si no te apuras, Phoebe. Te juro que te quito los zapatos yo misma"_

Claro que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el razonamiento de su querido cabeza de balón.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que Phoebe no se quite los zapatos. Si la cosa esa que pasamos es tan resbalosa, podría caerse o lastimarse. Además, no sabemos si haya adelante nos encontraremos con otros obstáculos.

—Bien, Arnoldo. Quieres que se deje los zapatos, no hay problema… Ahora, lo que yo quiero, y espero que se pueda cumplir, es que por favor, ¡Salgamos de aquí de una buena vez! —, la rubia tomó al chico de los hombros y, haciendo un intento por mirarlo a los ojos, agregó —, ¡hola! ¡¿Soy la única que cree que si seguimos aquí nos va a encontrar el tipo ese de la máscara?!

—Calma, Helga. No nos va a pasar nada.

 _"Si, como no. A veces me dan ganas de ahorcarte por todo el optimismo que presumes, cabezón… Si no fuera porque te quiero, ya te estaría pateando en este mismo momento"._

—Vamos. Hay que seguir.

Las palabras de Gerald sacaron a la rubia de sus pensamientos y los cuatro retomaron su camino por aquel laberinto que solo les estaba causando problemas.

—¿Estás listo?

—Solo ponme la máscara y yo hare el resto.

—Ok, nada más ten cuidado con no resbalarte. Ni loca voy a tocar esa sangre falsa que se les ocurrió embarrar en el piso y las paredes, ¿Quedo claro?

—Solo ayúdame y yo hare el resto.

—Oigan, ¿Ya lo notaron?

—¿El qué?

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Helga, es que su amiga por fin había sucumbido al terror. Desde hacía varios minutos que su grupo caminaba por un angosto pasillo del laberinto, y para su buena fortuna ya no se habían topado con más problemas.

Claro que la pequeña asiática no pensaba igual que ella.

—Desde hace un rato que ya no se escuchan los gritos de mujer.

—¿y? ¿Sabes que Pheepz? Mejor para nosotros, así por lo menos nos quitamos una preocupación de la cabeza.

—Pero, Helga, ¿No te parece raro que…?

—No, y sigue caminando. Seguro ya estamos cerca de la…

Antes de que la rubia de una sola ceja pudiera decir algo más, un nuevo ruido puso sobre aviso a los cuatro.

 _"Ah, no… Eso es… No puede ser… ¿Una sierra eléctrica?"_

—Vamos, chicos. No hagan caso y mejor…

Arnold no pudo completar la frase. En cuando doblaron la esquina, la figura de Jasón los hizo gritar. Claro que nadie estaba al pendiente en la figura ahora reducida del tipo y en su rostro, todo lo que podían ver sus ojos era la sierra que portaba.

—¡Corran!

Al grito de Helga, los cuatro salieron disparados por los diversos caminos del lugar, dejando solo al personaje frente a ellos.

—Rayos, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo fue que ese tipo llegó tan rápido a dónde estábamos? No entiendo…

—Tranquilízate, Helga. Lo dejamos atrás.

—Qué bueno, porque si no me hubiera dado… Un momento, ¿Y Phoebe? —, la rubia buscó y busco con la mirada, pero su amiga no estaba por ningún lado —, ¿A dónde se fue el cabeza de cepillo con MI amiga?

—¡Gerald!

Mientras Arnold y Helga daban vueltas por la zona en la que se encontraban, la chica con una sola ceja fue presa de una certeza que la hizo temblar, y no necesariamente de felicidad.

Arnold y ella estaban solos, pero el laberinto oscuro y aquel toque del maniaco con sierra lo arruinaban todo.

* * *

 **¿** **Que les parece? No sé ustedes, pero no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de ninguno de los chicos.**

 **Yo también soy como la Helga de la historia. Puedo ver cuanta película de terror me pongan enfrente, pero no me hables de meterme a una atracción de miedo como esa porque ni loca entro.**

 **En fin, ya me emocione con mis miedos, así que ahora toca responder a sus mensajes.**

 **luit2: Holis! jajaja, ya lo veras. Cuando menos te lo esperes van a aparecer.**

 **No que, Phoebe se me hace más resistente a todo eso que la misma Helga. Es más, me vi los capítulos dedicados a historias de miedo (el tren fantasma, la novia fantasma, el jadeante Ed, Jack cuatro ojos y demás), y me percate de que nuestra querida rubia grita mucho más que la mayor parte de los personajes, jajaja.**

 **Así es, que se aguante.**

 **Saludos a ti también.**

 **Como pueden ver en el mensaje, si me puse a investigar que actitudes podrían tomar los niños si se encontraban en una situación de miedo, así que no hay pretexto para no leer.**

 **¿Quieren saber que pasara con ellos?**

 **Acompáñenme en el capítulo del viernes.**

 **Que tengan una tranquila y placida noche.**

 **Nos vemos... (risa macabra) :P**


	7. Solos en el laberinto

—Vamos, Helga. Con cuidado.

—Ya te oí la primera vez que lo dijiste, amigo, así que deja de repetirte y apura el paso. No quiero encontrarme con el tipo ese de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, yo solo decía.

Con esa frase, Arnold retomó la cabeza de su reducido grupo y los dos rubios siguieron buscando a sus amigos o una forma de salir de aquel infernal laberinto.

Habían corrido tanto para alejarse del sujeto con la sierra, que no se habían dado cuenta de que los dos terminaron en una zona de la construcción con paredes rojas y una tenue luz amarillenta que le daba a todo un aire opaco. Misterioso.

Cada que posaba sus ojos en lo que los rodeaba, a Helga se le venía a la mente los fuegos del averno. Si un diablillo hubiera salido de una esquina, a ella no le habría sorprendido su aparición o que les pusiera frente a sus rostros una llama.

Se sentía como un roedor buscando la salida en una trama diseñada específicamente para probar su resistencia.

Era como si…

—Esto parece el mundo de los muertos.

El comentario del su rubio y colmilludo acompañante le arrancó un hondo jadeo.

—Arnoldo, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —, el chico asintió con lentitud. Estaba casi seguro de que la muchacha le gritaría por algo, pero en vez de eso, esta se limitó a susurrar con tono apresurado —. No hables de eso, y mucho menos aquí.

—Lo siento, es que de verdad parece…

—No me importa que parece, solo no digas esas cosas mientras estemos solo los dos, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. Yo…

Sin prestar atención a lo otro que quería agregar el cabezón a la conversación, la rubia vestida de novia fantasma se apresuró a adelantarlo.

Iba tan airada por mostrar esa debilidad frente a su ángel, que no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra pasó casi corriendo por la curva que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar. Claro que Arnold si la notó y, para detenerla, le tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia donde se encontraba él.

Aquel gesto, por muy laberinto embrujado, le arrancó una sonrisa boba a la niña.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo viste? Algo paso muy cerca de ti, hace unos momentos.

—¿De verdad mi…? —, ya estaba a punto de soltar un "mi tesoro", cuando la pequeña recordó en donde y con quien estaba. Se propinó un buen pellizco en la pierna, antes de volver a hablar. Por supuesto, esta vez se soltó del agarre de su acompañante como si le quemara —. ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Creo que me rasgue el vestido con algo.

Mentira. Aquel desgarrón en su vestido se lo había hecho la rubia al principio de su carrera por el laberinto, pero como en esos momentos necesitaba salir del paso, lo uso para poder recomponer su imagen.

—Lo siento, Helga. No vi cuando…

—Ah, ya. Olvídalo. De todos modos, este viejo vestido ya estaba para el bote de basura, sobre todo después de la bromita esa de la vez…

Arnold retrocedió y puso su mano sobre la boca de su acompañante. Otro gesto que estuvo a punto de hacerla saltar de la emoción.

" _Por fin me está dedicando su atención… No puedo creer mi suerte en este día, y menos por que como venían Gerald y Phoebe creí que… No… ¡No!"_

Mientras pensaba en sus adornadas ensoñaciones, la rubia alcanzó a ver la sombra de la que le había avisado Arnold hacia unos momentos. Todavía estaba un poco lejos de donde se encontraban parados, pero cuando vio que esta se acercaba, su pulso triplico la marcha y la hizo casi desfallecer.

—Ven. Creo que vi algo haya atrás.

Con cuidado, los dos rubios retrocedieron hasta el punto donde Arnold estaba seguro, había visto una puerta medio disimulada por una tela rojiza.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué…?

El chico giró el pomo y al ver que si abría, tiro de su acompañante y la metió sin ver el interior, para después entrar él. Por el golpe que se pegó con un palo alargado, el chico supuso que se encontraban en un almacén de escobas.

—Nada más dejamos que se vaya quien sea que estuviera frente a nosotros, y ya después salimos.

—Oh, sí. Muy buena idea, Einstein. Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo vamos a ver si pasa, con la puerta cerrada?

Ante la lógica de la pequeña, a Arnold no le quedó de otra más que abrir solo un poco el acceso. A par de sus movimientos, la rubia lanzó un suspiro y, lo más disimulada que pudo, extendió su mano para poder tomar la de su acompañante, a la par que hablaba para que no notara el movimiento.

—No te alejes, ok. Solo quédate aquí cerca y no tiembles mucho, o se va a dar cuenta de que estamos en el armario de escobas.

—Helga... Yo no estoy junto a ti.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Tan tan, tan tan.**

 **Hemos llegado a la parte del inicio, ¿Qué creen que pasara con Helga y Arnold, dentro de ese armario?**

 **No dire nada más.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**


	8. Una salida apresurada

La rubia ya estaba a nada de ponerse a lanzar alaridos, cuando una respiración entrecortada llegó a sus oídos.

Esta se fue acercando cada vez más. Más. Cuando ya estaba a nada de plantarse frente a su rostro, esta lanzó un golpe inconsiente y, gracias a que Arnold abrió un poco más la puerta para ver que estaba pasando, es que la chica pudo ver los lentes y unos mechones del cabello de Brainy.

—Rayos, ¿Qué hacía este tonto aquí?

—No sé, y con el golpe que le diste no creo que pueda decirnos algo pronto.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Arnoldo? El sujeto se estaba acercando mucho a mí. Betsy actuó sin que yo lo notara —, la rubia se señaló el puño con la otra mano.

—¿Qué esa no es "los cinco vengadores"?

—Como sea, el punto es que se me acercó con ese jadeo que me pone de nervios, ¿Cómo no iba a pegarle? Y más por el lugar en donde estamos.

Arnold aun creía que la reacción de su acompañante había sido exagerada, pero en vez de pelear con ella se limitó a hacerle señas para que bajara la voz, a la par que cerraba de nuevo la puerta del armario.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Alguien viene.

Helga se llevó una mano a la boca y después guardo silencio. Era cierto. Se podían escuchar los pasos de alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos?

El rubio se llevó un dedo a la boca y pidió que guardara silencio. Quien sea que rondara esa parte del laberinto, se estaba acercando.

Aquella espera se e figuro interminable a la niña de una sola ceja. Tenía los hombros tan tensos que, no fue hasta después que notó un dolor sordo en sus extremidades. Sus manos se aferraban al palo de escoba con el que había chocado Arnold, y estaba lista para golpear lo primero que se le cruzara por el camino.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, los pasos se alejaron y ambos chicos por fin pudieron relajarse dentro de aquel angosto lugar.

Por su parte, Brainy todavía estaba inconsiente por el golpe que le había propinado la chica, por lo que, antes de salirse del armario, Arnold lo señaló y preguntó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo aquí, sobre todo por el golpe que le diste.

—¿Y qué quieres hacerle? ¿Lo vamos a llevar con nosotros? Qué buena idea, cabeza de balón. Tú cárgalo de arriba y yo me encargo de las piernas —, con una ceja en alto y aquella sonrisa perversa que caracterizaba a la rubia, su acompañante dio por finalizada la plática.

Además, por un lado tenía razón. Ni entre los dos podrían con el peso de su compañero, y más porque también era uno de los más altos de la clase.

Con un ruidoso suspiro, el chico rubio con disfraz de vampiro abrió la puerta poco a poco y primero salió él, para después ayudar a la chiquilla con su vestido.

A Helga ya no le importaba lo que le pasara. La tela ya tenía un par de agujeros en su haber, además de una mancha de buen tamaño que, estaba segura, se la había conseguido mientras se escondían en el armario de escobas. Le dio igual, mientras no soltara el palo de escoba que llevaba en sus manos, no habría ningún problema.

—¿A dónde quieres…?

—Sh… —, la rubia se llevó una mano a la boca y asintió. Tras todo lo que habían visto, lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos es que ella se pusiera de imprudente —. Creo que recuerdo para donde fueron Gerald y Phoebe. Sígueme.

Así, el vampiro cabeza de balón y la novia fantasma con una sola ceja se adentraron en el laberinto una vez más, listos para lo que se les cruzara por el camino.

—¿Ya los encontraron?

—Todavía no. Ya le dimos dos vueltas al laberinto y nada de nada —, el sujeto con la máscara de Hockey se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiro —, ¿De verdad venían con ellos?

—Él dice que sí, así que búsquenlos y que no se les escapen. Necesitaremos de todos para poder armar la mejor casa de sustos de la ciudad.

Tras una patada al piso, el tipo de la máscara asintió y se volvió a internar junto con aquel que Arnold había visto hacía unos minutos. El que iba disfrazado con una larga capa negra.

—¿Estás seguro de que vamos bien? Creo que esa mancha ya la había visto antes.

—No hemos retrocedido, Helga, así que es imposible que sea la misma… —, un golpe sordo hizo saltar a la pareja. Algo se había caído cerca de donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué?... Rayos —, el chico tomó a Helga de la mano y los dos retrocedieron hasta casi chocar con la pared. Para su fortuna, las voces que llegaron a ellos eran muy conocidas y, lo mejor de todo, habían tomado otro camino, paralelo a donde se encontraban.

—¿Tú crees que los vamos a encontrar? Por qué el señor Simmons dijo que el gimnasio estaba…

—Cállate y apúrate, Sid. Ya no quiero que nos manden a buscarlos, este lugar está bien oscuro y…

Nada más. Aun y con eso, el temblor en los hombros de Helga disminuyó, a la par que la chica se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

—Lo sabía. Son Harold y Sid… Verán esos mocosos cuando me los…

—Espera, ¿No crees que es extraño?

—¿Extraño?

—Sí. Ninguno de ellos es muy original al momento de estar asustando en Halloween, y ahora se encuentran persiguiendo chicos en el gimnasio de la YMAA… Esto no puede haber sido planeado por ellos.

La boca de la rubia de inmediato de seco. Tenía razón su acompañante.

—Tal vez hay alguien más en este lugar… Vamos a buscarlo.

Medio caminando, medio arrastrando a Arnold, la rubia de una sola ceja tomó el camino por el que habían visto que salían los chicos, con mucho cuidado.

Tras un par de curvas, ambos lograron distinguir el tenue brillo de una luz. Probablemente un foco.

—Es hay.

Ya estaban dando la vuelta en una esquina cuando lo vieron. El sujeto de la máscara de hockey estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

 **Y lo deje en lo mejor.**

 **No se preocupen, el último capítulo es el que viene así que pronto sabrán que fue de la pareja.**

 **Tengan una muy buena noche.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. El fin de la broma

—Muévete, tonto. No pensó perder más tiempo contigo.

—Espera, Helga. No… Ay —, la rubia picó una vez más la costilla del recién desenmascarado Sid y lo obligo a que les mostrara el camino hasta donde se encontraba la mente maestra de todo aquello. La causante del sufrimiento disimulado de la rubia de una sola ceja.

Rhonda Lloyd.

Todavía no cruzaban el acceso, cuando una voz al otro lado lanzó un irritado suspiro.

—Ah, Sid. Creí que habrías un buen trabajo, pero veo que reemplazar a Lorenzo por ti fue una pésima idea… En fin, me atraparon.

Con las manos el alto y una sonrisa medio picara, la chica disfrazada de princesa se puso de pie de la silla en la que había estado sentada. Su fiel amiga Nadine estaba a unos pasos de ella, con un disfraz que parecía asemejar una mantis religiosa.

En cuanto Helga entro dentro del rango de visión, la chica de cabellos negros amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Antes de que te lances a golpearme, Helga. Te tengo un trabajo que, estoy segura, podrás hacer sin ningún problema.

—No me interesa, princesa… Vaya, veo que te tomaste muy en serio tu apodo.

La mueca en la boca de Rhonda se perdió un poco, pero después volvió a aparecer.

—Vamos, Helga. Puede que tú y Arnold lo hagan mucho mejor que estos _losers…_ ¿Qué tienes que perder? Déjame hablar, y si no te gusta entonces me persigues por todo el bendito laberinto.

La rubia alzó una ceja. No estaba segura de querer dejar que la chica hablara, pero tenía razón en aquello de que no tenía nada que perder.

Tras un fuerte suspiro, soltó a un quejumbroso Sid y entró a la pequeña cabina en compañía de su querido cabeza de balón.

—Miren. La verdad es que esta especie de atracción si fue mi idea. El señor Simmons creyó que sería una buena forma de convivir como grupo y, de paso, aprovechar la noche de brujas para hacer algo juntos, el problema es que necesitábamos probar el "juego" para ver si daba miedo, y viendo que no solo burlaron a uno de mis chicos les propongo algo, ¿por qué no entran al laberinto como monstruos? —, la rubia alzó el lado izquierdo de su ceja. No se veía muy convencida de la propuesta de Rhonda —. Vamos, Helga. Esto es perfecto para ti. Podrás asustar a cuanto niño se te cruce por el camino, y si tienes suerte hasta puede que hagas llorar a algunos. Incluso podría conseguir que unos cuantos mayores entren.

Eso último pareció despertar la curiosidad de la chica con disfraz de novia fantasma. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo que más quería en esos momentos era corretear a unos cuantos chicos y hacerles pasar el mismo miedo que había sentido ella.

Claro que antes de aceptar se cruzó de brazos y murmuro.

—¿Solo los dos?

—Oh, claro que no. Para que esto sirva voy a necesitar que todos los del grupo se involucren. Claro que no todos pueden asustar, pero tengo otras cosas planeadas para ellos, como el bueno de Gerald. El sería excelente relatando una historia sobre el laberinto, y Phoebe podría ayudar a Sheena con los efectos especiales… ¿y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta la idea?

La sonrisa que Helga dejo ver hizo que la mayor parte de los presentes sintieran escalofríos. Si la verdadera novia fantasma hubiera estado presente, Rhonda pensó que tal vez se habría sentido orgullosa por aquella mueca medio burlona medio cruel que mostró Helga.

—Ya tienes un trato, Lloyd. Más te vale que no te arrepientas.

En ese momento, mientras la chica de una sola ceja le tomaba la mano a su compañera para sellar sus palabras, se le pasó una idea medio loca por la cabeza. Puede que, entre la oscuridad del lugar y el ambiente terrorífico, pudiera robarle a su querido ángel de rubios cabellos un abrazó o tal vez un pequeño beso.

Después de todo, en esa fecha nunca se sabía y Halloween todavía no terminaba.

* * *

 **¡Y se acabó la historia!**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en esta misteriosa y medio peculiar historia de nuestros rubios favoritos.**

 **Ya saben, nada más pasan examenes y días festivos, y regresaré con una nueva parte de "Cuando vuelvas a mí", además de algunos fics extra y puede que historias de otras series.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Cuídense.**


End file.
